Posters
by Earl From The East
Summary: This is a Justice League of America fanfic featuring you! Yes, you! R
1. Chapter 1

You admit that you're a nerd. But you always have been. Since you were little, you've been reading comics, and worshipping superheroes. And before even that, your father read you comics as a baby, and you playfully grabbed the pages and chewed on them, not sure of what was going on.

You have friends, but superheroes had always been your true friends. No matter what the mood, you could sink into a fantasy world, where people flew and had x-ray vision. Even just touching the spine of the book sent shivers down your back.

You're bedroom was a shrine to these heroes. Posters and comics everywhere, but pride of place, above your bed, was your Justice League of America poster. It was cover issue #7, found in some of the last pages of Justice League of America- The Tornado's Path. It showed Black Canary, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Vixen, Black Lightning, Red Tornado, Hawk Girl and Red Arrow, the newest Justice League. In the back ground it showed all the previous League members. Many which included Gypsy, Plastic Man and the Martian Man Hunter. But whatever superhero (or villain) it was, 99% of the time, you could name them.

You come home from school, and hurl your bag onto your bed. You flop down on the bed and land on top of your bag. It digs uncomfortably into your back, but you make no effort to move. It was an exhausting day, and you're grateful for this rest.

You glance up at the poster, and nod, as if to acknowledge its presence. You shake your head, telling yourself that you're being silly.

Sighing heavily, your roll off your bag and open it, determined to make some start to your homework.

You look at the maths homework, pause, and then put it back away.

"I'll just work at McDonalds," You think, grinning slightly.

It was about time to read a comic anyway.

That night, when you're asleep in your bed, you wake up suddenly. Drenched in sweat, you look around. The floor is dimly lit by the street lights shining in through the gap between your curtains. You climb out of bed to close them over, and as you do you're completely engulfed in darkness.

You fumble your way back to the bed, but before you can climb in, your trip over some unknown object. Your head smashes against the side of the bed, and you feel something warm dribble down the side of you head. You gingerly reach up to feel it. Blood.

Shaking violently, you pull yourself up, the pain in your head unimaginable. As you stand up, you drop to the ground, winded. As you try to stand up a second time, you fall again, but this time, into darkness.

You wake up on a cold, hard floor. Sitting up, your head begins to throb, and you gasp in pain. You reach up, and the same familiar cut is there, but the blood is dried down your face.

You look around. You're in a long, grey hall. There's nobody there. You realise your shaking, and try to calm down. But how can you? You're in a completely unknown place, with no idea how of when you got there.

Suddenly, you feel something sharp at the back of your head. You freeze. You turn slightly. A man dressed in red, armed with a bow, is pointing an arrow at your head.

"Don't move," He warns, "Who are you, and how did you get here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Red Arrow," You blurted out before you could help yourself. He applies more pressure onto the arrow, and it pokes into your head.

"How do you know me?" He growls, "Who ARE you?"

You tell him your name. He repeats it, and then snorts as if he doesn't believe you.

"How did you get here?" He snaps.

"I don't know…" You admit. He pushed the arrow into you head, and you wince in pain.

"How do you _"not know"_?" He laughs insultingly.

"I don't know," You say again, slowly. He pulls the arrow away; put doesn't put down his bow. He continues to point it at you. He stands back, almost daring you to run.

"Get up," He demands. You stand up, head spinning, and you grab onto the wall to stop you falling over.

He notices your wound, and his voice softens slightly, "Follow me," He says.

"Please," You beg, "You have to believe me; I don't know how I got here. I know it sounds crazy but-"

"I've heard crazier," He says, then smiles, "How old are you?"

You tell him you age, and he seems surprised. He turns, and begins walking, and for a second you forget you were meant to follow. You run to catch up, and become incredibly dizzy, but you refuse to let your guard down.

As you walk, Red Arrow returns his arrow to the bag on his back, and pulls the bow over his shoulders, deciding that you're no threat to him.

"What time is it?" You ask, desperate for some knowledge. Red Arrow shrugs.

"About 2 in the morning,"

You sigh with relief, as that was around the time you woke up and had the accident. So only about 5 minutes passed from when you fainted to when you woke up here.

"And where exactly," You press on, "Am I?"

Red Arrow stops walking, and turns to you, "Well, your in the Justice League of America Head Quarters, of course!"


	3. Chapter 3

Red Arrow continues walking. You don't follow. He notices, and turns.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"No," You shake your head, "That's impossible, I can't be here,"

"How?" Red Arrow crosses his arms, interested in what you have to say.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" You yell, "This isn't real, you're a fictional character! You don't exist, and the Justice League of America most certainly does not exist!"

"What are you talking about?" Red Arrow laughs, clearly thinking you where joking, "Of course I do, I am right in front of you,"

You shake your head violently, "No. This is a dream, when I fell over I got knocked out, this is a dream,"

Red Arrow narrowed his eyes, "No, if this was a dream could I do this,"

He walks over to you, and pinches you. You flinch. It hurt.

"If that was a dream," Red Arrow continues, "You wouldn't have felt that. You'd be awake at home,"

_He has a point,_ you think. But nonetheless, this wasn't possible. It might be a hallucination. There had to be _some _logical reason behind this.

Red Arrow looked at you patiently. You nod for him to continue walking, but he shakes his head.

"How did you know my name?" He asks. You paused, not sure how to explain it. You think of an excuse- anything.

"I'll explain later," You say eventually, not sure how to explain that he shouldn't exist. He shook his head.

"No, tell me,"

You slowly explain that back home the Justice League of America and all the superheroes in it are just characters from comic books. None of them were real people.

He looked at you for a few minutes. The laughed, "You're off your nutter, you know that?"

You pause, then laugh too, "Yeah, I guess,"

But to yourself you thought, _He doesn't believe me. He think I'm having him on. That this is a joke. Well it isn't. This is serious. _

He continues walking. You follow, still mentally worrying. He leads you into a huge room. You recognise it straight away. It's the meeting hall.

"The meeting room," You say aloud. Red Arrow nods, pleased.

"Yup,"

There is a huge table, with chairs all around it. And next on one of the chairs was a hammer, with "Black Canary," engraved on it.

"She's the leader, isn't she?" You say, although you already know the answer. Red Arrow nods.

He pulls out his mobile, and a happy jingle rings out as his dials a number.

"What are you doing?" You ask, worried that he might be calling the police. Or worse.

"I am calling an emergency meeting," He says.

"…why?" You're confused.

"Why?" He laughs, "You turn up out of nowhere, without triggering any of our security systems or appearing on the monitor, and claim you don't know how you got here, and that we don't exist? I wonder why,"

You realise that you may have sounded like an idiot, and apologise. You watch as he talks furious in the phone, having a heated conversation.

_He's just like he was in the comics, _You think. _What will the others be like?_


	4. Chapter 4

It takes less than ten minutes for the League to assemble in the hall. They are all sitting down, with you standing awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Black Canary gestures for you to sit down. The only seat left is between Green Lantern and Batman. It was all very intimidating.

They all stare at you as you pull out the seat and slowly sit down. The only two that look friendly is Red Arrow and Black Canary, who smiles at you. You calm down a little.

"What's your name sweetie?" She asks. You tell her.

"How did you get in?" Batman asks. His voice is low. You realise he clearly doesn't trust you. Which was to be expected. Even Red Arrow probably had his doubts, even though he showed kindness to you earlier.

You tell them what you told Red Arrow: You fell over and woke up here; you don't know how you did. You leave out the part about them not really exsisting. Well try too.

"She's convinced we don't exist, that we are just characters from comic books," Red Arrow laughs. Nobody joins in with him.

"Really?" Green Lantern asks, intrigued. You nod.

"I know all about everything," You say, "I can name all of you, your powers, you life history basically. I have a poster of you in my bedroom,"

They stare at you.

"Go on then," Hawk Girl says sourly.

"What?" You blink once or twice.

"Name all of us,"

You point to each of them individually, "Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Red Arrow, Hawk Girl, Vixen, Red Tornado, Green Lantern, Black Lightning," You finish with a flourish. They look at you.

"Are you sure your not some creepy stalker?" Black Lightning asks, and he and Red Arrow exchange looks.

There is a pause, then Superman speaks up, "This may sound crazy-"

"Not as crazy as what's been happening," Vixen grumbles. Superman nods at her,

"Yes, but maybe our friend here," He looks around, "Is from another dimension,"


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone considers this. Wonder Woman speaks up first,

"That sounds logical," She says slowly, worried nobody will agree with her. Nobody says anything until Superman explains his theory.

"Well, it's not impossible, we have had people from the future travel back," **(See Justice League of America- The Lightning Saga). **A few of them nodded in agreement.

"Well," You finally say, "How do I get back?"

Red Tornado spoke up, "If you do come from another dimension, that means you must have travelled through a tear in time," He explains, "So we would need to create a second tear to send you back,"

"Is that even possible?" Black Canary asks.

Red Tornado nodded, "But extremely dangerous. They could be sent back to any time in space, or to a completely different dimension from there own. And if by some slim change they do get through, we might never be able to close the tear. All sorts of things could come through,"

"That does sound dangerous," You say quietly. Nobody appears to have heard, but they stare at you nonetheless, awaiting your comment.

"Well," You say, "I suppose I am stuck here," You're shoulders drop.

"No," Wonder Woman says, looking at everyone else, "We will send you home no matter what it takes," They nod in agreement.

"But there is only a slim chance," You argue, "And who knows what will happen?"

"Listen kid," Batman growls, "Do you want to get home or not?"

You silence yourself, intimidated by the great heroes around you.

"Ignore him," Black Canary smiles sweetly, "We'll get you home,"

"How long can it take you to create a tear?" Green Lantern asked Red Tornado.

"Months," He says shortly. You blink.

"But…what will I do until then?"

The others looked at each other. Superman raised his eyebrow. The others nodded, apart from Batman. What kind of superhero lingo was this?

"Well then," Superman smiles, "I suppose you could help out here,"


	6. Chapter 6

The others wanted to have a private discussion. But due to your forehead wound, Red Tornado took you to clean and dress the injury. You sit in a room, on a metal table as he attends to you.

You don't say anything as he slowly dabs it.

"We will send you home," He says determinedly, "I promise, we can contact Cyborg, he is the leading expert in dimensions,"

You sigh heavily, "It's not that, it's just…"

Red Tornado finished the bandages on your head, "Tell me, it's best to let your feelings out,"

You pause, "It's just, you lot are my heroes. I grew up with you. I've read all the comics, I know every adventure, and…now I am here. Where I have always wanted to be, and…it's just, I don't it, it's all very confusing,"

Red Tornado nods, "That is understandable, you have left your home and you wish to return," He looks you in the eye, "I have often wished that,"

You smile as kindly as you can, "You have a wife and a child,"

"Yes, I do," Red Tornado said.

"You're wife is Kathy," You say.

"That is correct,"

"She's beautiful, and she loves you so much," You bow your head.

He smiles gratefully, "Thank you,"

"And your daughter," You continue, "Her name is Traya,"

"That is correct,"

You smile, and nod your head to the side, "Yeah, she's real cute,"

Red Tornado smiles again, but this time, there is a sadness behind it.

"Do you have a family?" He asks. You nod.

"Tell me about them," He requests. You tell him all about them.

"They sound lovely," He says. You nod. He's right.

You jump off the table, and follow him out of the room. As you walk down to the main hall together, you feel a sick feeling in your stomach. You pause, and cover your belly with your hand.

"Are you alright?" Red Tornado asked. You don't reply, but run back into the room, and throw up into the trash can.

You stand up, and wipe your mouth.

"Sorry,"

"There is nothing to apologise for," Red Tornado says.

As you walk out the room, you think to yourself, _this is my dream world. This is…everything I have ever wanted. Do I want to go home, or stay here? My family and friends are home, so why should I ever be thinking about staying? My life is back there. Sure, it's got its faults, but…then again, I could start a new life here. Become a new person. A superhero. Trained by the best. Yes, that sounds good. Fantastic. The best. But…I don't know anymore. I don't know anything._


	7. Chapter 7

Red Tornado stops you outside the entrance to the main hall.

"Please wait here a moment,"

He enters, and the door shuts behind him. You stand and wait. You whistle a tune softly, making it up as you go along. You walk to the other side of the hall, where there is a window. You look out side. The Justice League Head Quarters is in outer space. You gasp. You knew that, of course, but it was so stunning you can't help but be surprised.

"It's impressive, isn't it?" You jump, and turn, where Green Lantern is standing.

"Oh yeah," You say, glancing at your feet.

"I was just going to say you can come in now," He walks over, and joins you at the window. He sighs, "But I wanted to ask you something first,"

You begin to worry, and it shows. Green Lantern looks taken aback, and he says, "Don't worry! It's just, well; you've read about all our adventures,"

"Yes," You say.

"Does that mean you've seen our futures? Our on coming fights? Our victories and failures? Our…deaths?"

You consider this. Have you? It seemed likely, "I don't know for sure," You say, "Maybe,"

Green Lantern nods as if he expected this, "Never mind," He smiled, "It was just a query,"

He walks back into the main hall, with you following.

You sit down in between Batman and Green Lantern. Everyone seemed…a lot less terrifying. Yes, it was sit pretty daunting, being in space surrounded by superhumans, but nonetheless…

"Welcome back," Black Canary said. You nod to acknowledge her.

"We've been discussing the situation," Superman said, "And, although this may seem unnecessary, but to be able to fully trust you, we would like to use Wonder Woman's lasso and ask you a few questions,"

"Of course," You say to yourself, "The lasso makes people tell the truth,"

The Justice League ofAmericamisheard and assumed you were agreeing to the request.

Before you know it, you're tied to the chair by the lasso and the League is surrounding you. Black Canary looks reluctant, and you take comfort in the fact that she probably didn't agree to this, like you.

"Who are you?" Batman asks. He suddenly becomes increasingly horrifying and intimidating, and you feel like your going to wet yourself in horror. You slowly stammer out your name, the same name you told them before, because, after all, you are telling the truth.

"You're scaring them," Black Canary yelled, "And I told you they were telling the truth!"

They ignore her, and press on questioning you.

"Where did you come from?" Vixen asked. You tell her your hometown back where you live.

"How did you get here?" Hawk Girl asked. You told them the same story for the third time, about you falling and waking up here.

"Why are you here?" Black Lightning asked. You paused.

"I don't know," You admit, "I honestly don't know,"

"Who's your favourite superhero?" Red Arrow asks.

"Roy!" Black Canary snaps.

"What? I was just wondering,"

You're untied, and everyone sits back down.

"Was that really necessary?" Black Canary growls.

"They could have been anybody," Batman says, equally growly, "We couldn't take chances,"

You become increasingly irritated, "Well now that we have clarified that I am not going to murder you all, can we please get down to business?" You fold your arms.

They look surprised at your sudden outburst.

"Y-yes, of course," Black Canary says.

"As we speak, we have people working away trying to develop a second tear to send you back home," Superman explained.

"It seems like in your dimension we're confined to comic books. The only power on your planet is the power of imagination." Hawk Girl said.

"That's why you know so much about us," Vixen spoke up.

"Right," You nod.

"But seeing as this is another dimension, and things only you could imagine are real," Black Lightning said, "There is a possibility that you know, or understand, things that are going to happen to us,"

You glance over at Green Lantern, who is staring at you intently.

"The future," Black Lightning stated.

"I might," You say, "But I might not. It might have happened in a comic I haven't read yet, or I have forgotten,"

"Of course," Superman said, "But nonetheless, you still might be able to predict a villians next move, as you can be familiar with them, even if we have yet to met them,"

"What are you trying to say?" You said, deeply confused.

"Until we create the next tear, we would like your assistance in a case we are currently working on, of course, you must be tried, so we shall talk more in the morning," Superman smiled, "Batman has offered to let you stay in his mansion,"

"Wayne Manor," You interrupted. Superman smiles and nods,

"Of course you'd know about it. You'll be staying there for the duration of you stay in our dimension,"

You nod, realising you're very tried by now.

"Cool," You say, stifling a yawn.

**A/N: Hey…let's not do anything drastic, like kill me for not updating! Sorry ****L You know I love you!**

**I am considering just making a new villain. If you wanna suggest your own villain for the story, tell me! The winner can have their own villain featured in my fanfiction! You have approximately one chapter left until they need to be feature, so get thinking!**


End file.
